


Spell Gone Awry

by Vassindi



Category: Warcraft (2016), Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Genderbending, Khadgar has major insecurities, Khadgar is a girl, Lothar is a pervert, Lothar is an ass, M/M, No an actual girl, Spells Gone Wrong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:10:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7519840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vassindi/pseuds/Vassindi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh… no no no no…”  Panic overtook him as he started looking for the counter spell.  Hopefully he could fix this before Lothar found him… or rather, her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Khadgar glanced over the spell one more time before he started the incantation for it.  The arcane surged between his fingers as he started to chant, but he mispronounced a word and the spell suddenly backfired on him, knocking him to the floor and unconscious. He gasped suddenly awake, unsure of how long he had been out.  The books were scattered everywhere and the room was a disaster.  He sat up, but his body didn’t feel right, he was sore from being knocked back but this was something unfamiliar.  His pants felt tighter around the hips and his shirt was tighter around the chest.  He looked down and realized that his chest had expanded out, much like a woman’s body, and he untied the laces of his shirt to realize that he actually had breasts.

“What in the…?”  He gasped and put his hand over his mouth.  His voice was higher, almost musical to him.  It wasn’t his normal voice.  His hands frantically moved over his body, dipping them into his trousers.  His heart was racing, realizing he was missing a major part of the male anatomy.

“Oh… no no no no…”  Panic overtook him as he started looking for the counter spell.  Hopefully he could fix this before Lothar found him… or rather, her.

******

Lothar was starting to worry about his mage, he hadn’t see him all day and it was getting close to nightfall.  He knew that Khadgar had no problem summoning up some simple food to eat but he rarely missed both lunch _and_ dinner.

When he reached the mage’s room it wasn’t a surprise that there were books, scrolls and parchment scattered everywhere, but this was utter chaos.  There was a long haired person who was crouched over a book.  “Who are you? What are you doing here?  Where is Khadgar?”

Khadgar froze, what was Lothar doing here already?  How late was it?  He didn’t know anymore, he had spent forever trying to find this counter spell and he wasn’t any closer to finding it was than when he started.

Lothar stared at the figure as it stood up, it looked like they were wearing the clothes that Khadgar normal wore, but the body was more feminine. They turned to look at him and he could see the tears that had been streaming down from those very familiar eyes. “ _Khadgar_?”

“Anduin I don’t know what I did but I’m… I was trying to cast a spell and something went wrong and now I’m literally a _girl_!”  Khadgar couldn’t help himself and tears started welling up in his eyes.  “I’ve been trying to find a counter spell but I don’t know what I did wrong!”

He wanted to laugh at this situation, it was completely absurd, but the tears in Khadgar eyes made him act otherwise.  “Calm down, you’ll find it, but not if you’re panicked like this.”  Lothar strode over to Khadgar and pulled him into a tight hug.  “First you need to sleep, maybe the spell will wear off by the morning?” Khadgar looked up to him as he was now a good half a foot shorter, a hopeful look in those eyes as he brought reason to them.  Lothar kissed his forehead, releasing the mage from his arms. “I’ll help you clean up and then we can go to bed.”

“You are not sleeping with me tonight.” Khadgar blushed, they had shared the bed many time but he didn’t want to share it when he was like this.  Not with this body at least, his insecurities were boiling up again.

Lothar was picking up scrolls and parchment that was scattered around the floor. “Why not? You are still you, it’s not like I’m sleeping with someone else.”  He dropped the things in his hands on the table and closed the distance between them again, cupping Khadgar’s cheek. “Besides,” he chuckled. “It’s been a long time since I last laid with a woman.”

Khadgar’s anger flared, Lothar had struck a major insecurity he had had since the beginning of their relationship and he slapped the warrior. “I don’t want to lie with you.”

Lothar barely registered the slap, “I’m not talking about _sex_ Khadgar. I want to be here to make sure you sleep.  I know that if I leave alone you will not stop trying to find this counter spell until you dropped from exhaustion.” Of course he wouldn’t mind if Khadgar wanted to experiment with that body but he wasn’t pressing the issue after he saw the reaction to a _joke_. “Besides have you seen yourself?”

The mage shook his head, distracting himself by clearing off the bed.  He knew that Lothar was right about him staying up searching for the answer until he passed out, but Khadgar was still furious. “I don’t _want_ to.”

“You’re stunning.  I mean, you’ve always been beautiful to me... but any man that looked at you now wouldn’t be able to keep his mind. I’m staying, that’s final.”  Lothar removed his shoes and shirt, setting them on a chair before settling himself on the bed.

Khadgar sighed, defeated, hugging himself. “Fine, just don’t _touch_ me.  I already feel uncomfortable like this.  I just want to go back to my normal body.” _Of course you probably like me better this way_.  Khadgar left his thought unsaid, but his deepest insecurity was finding it’s way out at every moment.  Reluctantly he joined Lothar on the bed, determined not to touch the other.

“Just because your body is different doesn’t mean we’re not together Khadgar.” Lothar sighed, pulling Khadgar closer even though he was met with resistance.  “I love you, it would have never mattered to me if you were male or female. I never cared about that.  I love you for who you are not what you are.  I’ll try not to make you uncomfortable as we work through this _together_.”

Those were the words that Khadgar needed to hear.  He buried his face into Lothar’s bare chest as strong arms wrapped around him, holding him protectively.  Khadgar finally let himself relax and drift off to sleep.  Hopefully Lothar was right and the spell would wear off by morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Khadgar woke first. Or rather, he didn't really sleep. Lying next to his lover was doing things to his new body that were _uncomfortable_.  Maybe he didn’t notice it before, maybe females were able to smell their lovers better , but no matter the reason, Lothar’s scent was driving him mad.  He wanted to touch Lothar and do _things_ to him. Khadgar squirmed, pushing himself away from Lothar before he started stripping away the warrior’s clothes and ravaging him. Lothar’s arms were still wrapped around him and he desperately wanted to get away from him and find the counter spell.  These hormones were going to be the end of him; he knew how to control his male self but it seems his female self was a little _wild_.

“Lothar… Anduin. _Please_.”  He was still pushing against Lothar, desperately trying to get away.  “Let me go… I’m still a girl and I need to find this counterspell!”  Thankfully Lothar let him go and he scrambled off the bed to the other side of the room breathing heavily. _Control_ , he thought, _I need to learn control_.

Light his clothes were tight too, they were squeezing his breasts too much and his pants were rubbing him in a wrong but _oh_ so right way. He wanted to get rid of them but he didn’t have anything else that would fit him properly unless he stripped and wore only a robe. He glanced at Lothar, there was no privacy in here, they hadn't needed it, now he wished he had a screen or something to change behind.

He was able to change into the simple robe, still tight around the chest but not as suffocating like the shirt was, before Lothar woke for the day. Khadgar jumped slightly when he heard, “Hey beautiful,” behind him.

Khadgar sighed, “I need to go to Karazhan, the library is bound to have something there to reverse this. These books have nothing I can find, and I know the search is going to take a while so you don't have to come with me.” He didn't want to have anyone else see him like this as well, it was bad enough _Lothar_ had seen him, going to Karazhan would keep anyone _else_ from seeing him.

“Maybe we should go out and buy some clothes that fit you...” Lothar grinned and his eyes raked up and down Khadgar's feminine figure, laughing as a book came flying in his direction.

“What are you looking at?” The mage huffed.

“You.”

Khadgar sighed. He couldn't win with Lothar.

*****

“I can't believe you talked me into this. I can't _believe_ it.” Khadgar was muttering under his breath as Lothar lead them into the market place.

“It's not like anyone will recognize you. I barely did.” The warrior shrugged glancing over the stores, it had been awhile since he looked for women's clothing.

Khadgar looked around the market, no one was bothering him, usually if he went places people would stare at him, some would even approach him to talk or give him gratitude, but today all eyes seem to be on Lothar. Khadgar got a few stares that made him feel uncomfortable but they were few. “Couldn't I have at least worn my cloak?”

“So you wanted people to recognize you then?” Lothar raised his eyebrow at the other and when he got no response he continued. “Thought not, ah here we are. Ladies first.” Lothar gestured for Khadgar to go in as he held the door open for him.

The mage glared daggers at Lothar as he entered the shop. Of course Lothar _had_ to be a gentleman.

*****

Several hours later after the market, where Khadgar had made several modest robe purchases and Lothar purchased one that Khadgar swore he would never wear, and Lothar insisting that they eat, the two of them finally made it back to Khadgar's room.

Lothar grabbed Khadgar and pulled him in for a kiss, causing the mage to squeak. “Let me…” He breathed into Khadgar's ear sending a shudder down the mage’s spine. “I want you Khadgar.”

The words sent a jolt right down his body; Khadgar was never going to get use to the feeling of being _wet_. It wasn’t that he didn’t want this man, of course he wanted Lothar, he had since this morning. His thoughts went further into his memories of the intimacy they shared before this spell happened as he felt the warrior's mouth on his neck.  He couldn't help the moan that escaped his lips. Khadgar's resolve was nearly gone until Lothar cupped a breast, then the reality of it all crashed down on him. “No.” His hands were on Lothar's chest trying to push out of the other's grasp. “I can't… not like this, please understand, Anduin.”

Lothar sighed heavily, he was a gentleman. No meant no, and he would never make Khadgar do something he was uncomfortable with. “Fine, let's get you to Karazhan then.”

“I don’t need you to escort me there Lothar, I might have a woman’s body but I’m still the same mage.  I didn’t forget my magic.” In reality Khadgar found it hard to work around Lothar sometimes, the man was quite the distraction.

Lothar took Khadgar’s hand and kissed it.  “Not for you, for _me_.  I want to make sure you make it there safely, I would have done it if you were still a man and you know it.”

“Fine, fine if it will make you feel better.” Khadgar freed his hand from Lothar and waved it dismissively. “Let me gather some of my things up and I'll draw up the runes.”

“Can't we take a gryphon?”

Khadgar laughed briefly, his girlish giggle sounding weird to him.  “Don’t be scared of the portal Lothar, as long as it’s done right it can’t hurt you much.”  He decided that he would do what Lothar wanted to do this time.  The gryphon being at Karazhan meant that Lothar could leave if he wanted to and Khadgar wouldn’t be needed to port him back to Stormwind only to have to port himself back.  “Fine, we can take the gryphon.  I need to gather up my things before we can leave, I need a new cloak, can I borrow one of yours?”

“Of course you can.” Lothar watched the mage move about the room, picking up scrolls and books, shoving them in his pack. “I’ll let Taria know we’re going to Karazhan and I’ll meet you back here, wait for me ok?”\

Khadgar sighed when Lothar left the room.  This was going to be a long couple of days, if not _weeks_ , to find this counter spell with Lothar being there as a distraction.  There was no way to convince the warrior otherwise, they had been together long enough that Lothar was going to do what he wanted to do.  If he said he was going to Karazhan with Khadgar he was going to do it.  Even if Khadgar teleported ahead of time, Lothar would follow with the gryphon.  It was an idea worth thinking, but he opted with waiting for Lothar to get back so they could leave together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to Eria betaing.
> 
> I totally had like 90% of this chapter done for a long time but I abandoned it for other fics and had some real life stuff happening.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the beta again Eria!!


End file.
